CrosswarsA Time after Confusion
by Kin Tsuchi
Summary: Demons have invaded the world of sins and alchemists, and times have changed...Now the inhabitants of the world are pitched together in an attempt to subdue the demons and send them back where they belong! ((Crossover with Inuyasha andor Naruto)) May be p


Author's note: Umm...I'm just kinda making up this story as it goes along, so don't expect original ideas or an exciting adventure...Like I said, I'm writing this story out of boredom, so don't expect a lot of updates; I might run out of unoriginal ideas quick. There may be some cross-over from other animes, but if there is, I'll forewarn you that it'll only be with Inuyasha, Naruto, or One Piece. Enough of all the negative stuff, here's a little miscellaneous stuff. Like I said before, I'm making this up as I go along, so I would be happy to consider any ideas people have for me (which I will also give them credit for). And now, I have nothing to say.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show, Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of its characters (I also don't own any of the cross-over animes I named above, if I end up using them). If I did, I don't really think I will be writing this little fic. Not to mention that once you [the reader] get a taste of my imagination, you'll understand why the show/manga is doing so well when it's not my creation.  
  
[Another Little Note (a.k.a. ALN)—this fiction is in third-person, but it mostly focuses around my favorite little character, Envy.]  
  
Now, on with the fic!!  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
A lone wind whistled through the near-empty street, ruffling a messy array of obsidian-black hair. The normally easy-going Sin stared at the grey clouds above intensely, absently shaking the long hair out of his dark eyes.  
  
The silence would be broken soon.  
  
It was an unavoidable fact, like what the old humans would say "calm before a storm," whatever that meant. Not that he minded. It was just that Envy needed time to clean up his unorganized thoughts, to sort out the chaotic events of the day.  
  
Not that it mattered.  
  
If what Lust said was true, then everybody in this world would be in danger. It was troubling. Some chaos has merged time and space together, and they would be invaded by unrecognizable creatures soon. It sounded like some science-fiction story she created to scare him, but after seeing these "unrecognizable creatures," Envy believed her. There really were demons, after all.  
  
A brief flickering to his left alerted the Sin's attention, and a golden- haired Alchemist approached Envy. Envy sighed in relief, all tension disappearing from earlier, and nodded with a quick grin at the ally. Edward returned the acknowledgement, walking over to the former enemy.  
  
Ally...How odd it is that Envy quickly referred to the State Alchemist as an ally. The bonding was neither forced nor legalized; they just accepted the fact without any discussion at the time.  
  
"Where's Alfred?" Envy asked with a quick, wide grin.  
  
"It's Alphonse," Edward replied gruffly, automatically sticking up for his younger brother, "and he's out scouring the area with Mustang for any straggler demons. We don't want any left or else they'll spawn like last time."  
  
Envy nodded with a quick shudder. Some demons can repopulate the entire planet if they weren't killed in time. He felt a pang of pity for Alphonse to be stuck with such a gruesome job.  
  
"East City was taken by the demons," Envy reported quickly, changing the subject. Since they were still on the topic of gloomy matters, he thought he would toss that in so that they could swallow it all at once instead of chewing on it. "We really would've had them if it wasn't for this little, human child-looking demon riding a fiery demon horse. He must've been the boss, because he wiped out nearly the entire garrison. It's funny how looks can be so deceiving sometimes..."  
  
"Aa..." came the pained reply. Envy glanced down, startled, at the short, moody teenager. Edward's golden eyes were downcast, reflecting a kind of worry and anxiety that he must've felt. It fascinated Envy how open this boy's expression was. He was worrying...about somebody. Even if the black- themed Sin wasn't exactly sure of whom that somebody was, he still felt a kind of inner twinge. It came to him in a jolt that he, Envy, was envious of Edward for having somebody to care about. How ironic and gloomy that sounded. The dark atmosphere fell around the Sin, also, and his shady eyes fell downcast like the other boy.  
  
Silence reigned above the Sin and Alchemist, but a still ocean is bound to be disrupted.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
So how do you think? That's the end of the little introduction chapter (even though I know it's a little short ^_^;)! Even though I had no idea of what I was doing in the beginning, I'm starting to get an outline of a story...but even then, I'd be over-happy with suggestions for the future. I think I've made it official that this story is bound to Inuyasha, and I'm kinda challenging myself to write a cross-over story without making it seem too hectic. I MIGHT add Naruto into the story, but I don't think I can do One Piece; they never had a stable bad guy, so it makes it kinda hard for me...ahh well, I'll just have to see what I'm up to...After all, nothing is official yet (except the joining of the two animes, Fullmetal Alchemist and Inuyasha), so we'll just have to see!! ^_^ 


End file.
